You Learn Something New Everyday
by OnthaEdge487
Summary: Hard 2 explain. Mentions of SLASH. What if a WWE Superstar happened to stumble upon the world of fan fiction? Even worse, this very website? Could this discovery of a whole other fiction world change his life forever? PLEASE R&R!!!!!


~*~You Learn Something New Everyday~*~  
  
Chapter 1~ Discoveries  
  
By: OnthaEdge487  
  
Rating: Pg-13 . . . for now. *evil grin*  
  
Content: Language? Yup. Some mention of SLASH for now . . . *evil grin* (slash most likely in the next and later chapters, but I think it'll be worth the wait. . . I hope). . .  
  
Summary: Uh . . . yea. Not really sure where this is going . . . What if a WWE Superstar happened to stumble upon the world of fan fiction? Even worse, this very website? Could this discovery of a whole other fiction world change his life forever? Crappy summary, I know . . . I'm never good at these things. It would help if I knew where this fic was going, but eh. But it's NOT a Mary Sue if that helps . . . and it may have some het pairings, but it doesn't revolve around that . . . more slashy . . . um . . . I don't know damn it!  
  
Disclaimer: Since when have I ever owned ANYONE in WWE? That doesn't mean I won't sure as hell try. Hehehe, you just wait . . . they'll be mine soon enough. *cackles evilly* Chateracters: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso (Christian) Adam Copeland (Edge)  
  
Appearances By: Amy Dumas (Lita), Shane Helms (Hurricane), Shannon Moore, and Rob van Dam (they *may possibly* be in later chapters, if I decide to continue . . . or have the energy to write them all in . . .)  
  
Author's Notes: I know sucky title. I don't really know where this is going. It's pretty slow in the beginning but bear with me. This is just an idea that's been floating in my head for a while. Just to tell you, it does have several references to slash, and SLASH does play a MAJOR role in later chapters. I guess you could call this a slash fic, with a messed up twist . . . it has possibilities of becoming a slash fic, but might never become one. I make NO sense . . . ah well. So I'm telling you right now, if you don't like SLASH or are uncomfortable with it, then don't read this fic. This chapter is pretty harmless though. I'm not sure if anything has been done like this before, so I apologize if this isn't a TOTALLY original idea . . . it just popped into my head one day and has been bugging me ever since. Damn my newly acquired Slashy Matt Muse! Grrr . . . wouldn't leave me along until I wrote this stupid thing. Can't a girl at least get some sleep? So, I know if I don't write this then the nagging will nevvvvvvvver evvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvver cease! *glares at Slashy Matt Muse who innocently stares back while carelessly playing with a lighter*  
  
Timeframe: In this fic, Jeff *has* been released from the WWE, but that doesn't mean he won't be playing a large part. Fear not you rabid Jeff fans, I promise ya he'll be in it. And the brand extension stands. Edge/Adam doesn't have a broken neck, and Lita is back and fully recovered. Everyone clear? Good. *cheesy grin*  
  
~*~  
  
After a long few days on the road, Matt was overly exhausted. All he wanted to do was sink into his nice comfy bed and drift off to sleep. It had been a rough few weeks for him, and the combination of sleep deprivation and depression were taking its toll on him. He hadn't really been the same since his break up with Amy. It just wasn't working out anymore. They had lost touch with one another . . . it was as if they were two completely different people.  
  
Matt had noticed Amy with Rob van Dam lately . . . were they an item? Ah well, he wished them the best of luck anyways. Out with the old and in with the new, right? Matt knew it wasn't going anywhere with Amy. But ever since the breakup he had this feeling of emptiness inside him . . . he went into a state of mild depression. Everyone tried to be there for him, but he just pushed him away. Honestly, he had no idea what on Earth could be wrong with him. Matt knew this feeling wasn't all about Amy . . . it was something else. Now if he only new what.  
  
Finally, he was home. After hours of driving alone, he was where he wanted to be . . . where he could relax. Matt liked being in the public eye, but lately it was beginning to be unbearable . . . so were a lot of things. He just wished he could figure out what was going on with him. Shrugging it off, he kicked off his shoes, pulled off his shirt, letting it drop to the newly put in white carpet. He flopped on his bed, almost falling asleep immediately. Not even seconds later, a shrill noise broke his peaceful slumber, causing him to awake with a start.  
  
"What the . . . ?" Matt grumbled, rubbing his eyes, in attempt to locate the deafening noise. Finally, realization dawned on him that the phone was ringing and that he should best pick it up sometime soon. "Ello?" Came Matt's sleepy voice.  
  
"How ya doing bro? Everything okay? Do you want me to stop by? Cause I can . . ." Jeff began fervently on the other line.  
  
"Jeffro, I'm fine. How many times must I tell you that? And isn't it my job to be worrying about you? Now why don't you go out with Beth or something, and leave me alone so I can actually get some sleep?" Matt replied, slightly annoyed. He knew Jeff was only looking out for his best interests, but Matt could take care of himself. He thought he'd proved that on more than one notable occasions when they were growing up, and on their way to becoming WWE Superstars. And right now what he needed was a good night's sleep, and everything would be peachy keen.  
  
There was a deep sigh on the other line as Matt waited for his brother to object. "Um . . . okay. But if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call, my cell's on. I'm serious Matt. I'm worried about you . . ." Jeff said concernedly, truly wishing he could be of some help to his brother in a time of need.  
  
"Yea, I know Jeff. Thanks." Matt said, smiling slightly, fighting the urge to yawn. "Now get goin', have a nice time with Beth. Tell her I said 'Hi'." Matt almost demanded, as his urge to close his eyes and sink back down on his bed was becoming much too hard to repress.  
  
"Alright bro. I'll call ya later. And I plan on stopping by tomorrow, since it's your only day off this week." Jeff replied with a slight edge to his voice. Matt caught the slight bitterness, and new exactly who it was directed to. Jeff always hated being on the road so much for the WWE, feeling completely burnt out, and the fact that his older brother only had one day home didn't sit too well with Jeff. Especially since he hadn't seen Matt for almost two weeks, due to the fact that he was on tour in Europe.  
  
"Oh, in that case, I'll be waiting with baited breath until ya stop by." Matt chuckled, but before Jeff could reply, he began to speak again. "Well, I'll see ya tomorrow then. Bye Jeffro."  
  
"Um . . . bye Mattie." Jeff said with a hint of worry in his southern drawl. Matt quickly hung up the phone and sank down on his soft bed. Matt twisted and turned over several times, his eyes closed tightly, praying for sleep. Sleep that just would not come. For some odd reason, he wasn't as drowsy as he thought.  
  
"Damn it Jeff." Matt mumbled, although he couldn't help suppressing a small smile, when thinking of how much his little brother cared for him. His eyes darted around his newly furnished room, and landed on his Windows XP laptop. "Well . . . If I can't sleep, I guess I should do something productive." Moving off the bed, he made his way to the laptop, and hooked it up to his phone line within record time.  
  
"Alrightie, now to check the email . . . spam, spam, damn these forwards! Who the hell sends me these?" Matt grunted, deleting the majority of the spam mail. He had just checked it yesterday, and already he had 300 new messages. Somehow, some fans got word of his real address, and were constantly sending him emails of praise. Not that this was an awful thing, but he did wish for some kind of privacy on some level. Especially now. One email however did catch his eye.  
  
Matt looked at the sender, Mistress_of_Mattitude, and new it must be a die hard fan. He rolled his eyes, smirking slightly at the thought of some teenage female obsessing over him and his teachings of 'Mattitude' every five seconds. The subject was however the thing that caught his interest. It read: Matt, You're #1 Mf'er here . . . will you read my fan fic?  
  
"What the hell's a fan fic?" He asked himself out loud, slightly confused. "I guess I'll just have to find out . . ." Within seconds he had clicked the email open, revealing a short message from the fan, followed by what looked like a short story. "Interesting . . ." Matt quickly read over the email, which exuded the usual words of praise, and then moved on to the 'fan fic' in question.  
  
'Oh great, just what I needed to be reminded of . . . Amy.' Matt thought ruefully as he finished the first few paragraphs. Clearly, this fan had been a fan of his and Amy's on and off screen relationship, so much that they decided to write a story about it and send it to him. "Wasn't that so nice of them." Matt said sarcastically, although he new this person could not have meant any harm. However, he continued reading, as he only had a few more paragraphs to go.  
  
"Awwww, a happy freaking ending. Isn't that sweet." Matt said grumpily, after finishing the fan fic. "So . . . that's what a fan fic is . . . a story written by a fan . . . I would assume there's more of these . . .great." He then noticed at the bottom of the page, there was a link with another small message.  
  
It read:  
  
I've posted this story at this site, www.fanfiction.net, but here's the direct link to the Wrestling fiction category: www.fanfiction.net@wrestling. I just thought you might want to know . . . since there's tons of other fan fics written about you and your brother Jeff. Thanks for taking the time to read this, hope you found it somewhat enjoyable. You truly are the best!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Your #1 Mf'er  
  
Matt chuckled a bit. It was rather amusing, although he was a heel several fans have claimed to be his 'Number One Mf'er'. At least this notified him he was making an impact on his own, and this did give him a feeling of accomplishment. Now, should he or should he not follow this link . . . His curiosity getting the best of him, Matt clicked on the link which took him directly to the Wrestling Fan Fiction page. He gasped slightly when he saw how many pages of fan fiction there were devoted to wrestling.  
  
"Well, this should be interesting . . ." Matt whispered to himself, as he scrolled down the page, reading over the summaries to each story. One caught his eye. "Figures, another one about Amy and I. I guess it couldn't hurt to read it . . ." After reading the story of true love between himself and Amy, Matt felt more depressed than ever.  
  
'Was there such a thing as true love? Is there such thing as a truly happy ending? Will I ever experience anything like this?' Matt found himself thinking, as he sat solitary in his room, the cheerfulness the powder blue walls exuded now seeming extremely annoying. With a sigh, he went back to reading this new discovery of fan fiction.  
  
"Why the hell am I wasting my time reading this crap? I could be at the gym or with friends and family . . ." Matt mumbled, yet robotically clicked to the next page of the site to search for another story. "Maybe some good comedy will get this shit off my mind . . ." The thing was, he honestly had no idea what was upsetting him this much. Sure, breakups sting, burn even, but they had never affected him to this extent. Especially since he and Amy agreed to be friends, and they both new that this was for the best, as their relationship was turning unhealthy and putting a strain on their friendship.  
  
Matt scanned through the summaries on the second page until yet another imaginary tale known as Fan Fiction caught his rather curious eye. "The ever brooding Matt Hardy needs some cheering up. Who will be the one to step up to this difficult task? *SLASH* Please Read and Review, or I'll have my flying monkeys attack . . ." Matt read aloud. He sat there for a moment in complete confusion, scratching the back of his head slightly.  
  
"I'm not always brooding . . . just lately. And what the hell is slash?"  
  
~*~Author's Notes~*~  
  
Okay, so not much for a first chapter. I'm very aware. I had to make up a link for the wrestling fan fiction category because it wouldn't show up every time I attempted to upload it. Heh. But, see, I did mention slash . . . kinda. . . at least the word . . .heh. I promise, the next chapter will be better, but I needed to get the feel of what I was going to write. I'm still pretty new at this slash thing . . . not to say this is going to be a slash fic mind you *wink, wink*. . .ahhhh, I'm so confused! Sorry about the looooooooong Author's Notes, I have a reputation of having my Author's Notes be longer than the actual fic . . . heh, won't happen again. Read and Review?  
  
Question for Slash Authors: Okay, I was wondering if, when you guys review (if I get any reviews that is . . . lol), if you guys could leave the name of a slash fic you might have written so that I could put the title of it, and maybe a few lines of it in here, as to say that Matt would be reading it. You'd get full credit for your fic of course, and hey, even cheap plugs! You'll understand why I'm asking you guys this (or at least I hope you will) once the story progresses. I just would like it to be more realistic, and if I have the names of real fics that Matt is 'reading' & real authors that the stories are by then it makes it more real, for me at least. I don't think I'm making much sense, but you can email me (onthaedge487@yahoo.com) if you are interested (which I doubt anyone will be, lol) and state any questions or concerns you may have . . . Um yea. I just ask that the fic you tell me about preferably has Matt Hardy in it as a slashy character, or Edge, Christian and Jeff Hardy. Heh, you'll understand why later . . . I'm going to shut up . . . Please Read and Review if this is even worthy enough . . .  
  
Toodlez!  
  
~*~OnthaEdge487~*~ 


End file.
